


Light of My Life

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One guess who Jim is thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of My Life

Light of My Life--Patt

Jim Ellison had one hell of a day at the precinct. If having to investigate a murder wasn't enough, he had two suspects and couldn't figure out who the guilty one was. They both seemed as guilty as the other. He wondered if perhaps it was both of them together, but that didn't seem to fit, either. Shit, this night couldn't get any worse. _What I would do for just some peace and quiet and my lover._

As Jim turned the corner of Prospect and Vine, he looked up at the window as he always did and there, in their window, was a sight he would not soon forget. A deep in thought Blair, in his briefs, looking out the balcony with the blinking lights from the tree in the background. Jim wondered if he'd ever seen anything so sexy before in his life. Then Jim watched as he pulled closer to the building, and could see Blair better and realized that he had shaved the hair on his chest. _Holy shit... I ask and I shall receive._

Gone were the thoughts of murder suspects. Gone was the tired feeling that had plagued his body from 3:00 that afternoon. Instead, it was replaced with a feeling of awe. This man could turn Jim to Jell-O in just five minutes with a look alone. But what was that look on his face in the window. He almost looked sad. _Shit..._

Jim parked in the lot and flew up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He wanted to make sure his love was all right. He was scared to death. Blair meant so much to the large man that sometimes he wondered if it was healthy. _It's love, you big lug..._

Once he got near the loft, he could smell dinner and some type of Christmas cookie. Smiling, he opened the door and Blair turned around and smiled at him warmly. Jim melted into a pile of goo. _Yes, this man is your life. He's your love. He's your home. Now go and show him you're the same to him._

End Light of My Life


End file.
